1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded electric connector which reduces radio-frequency and electromagnetic interferences, and a wire connecting method therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in an electric connector for use in computer equipment, by way of example, noise has entered an electronic signal transmitted by an electric cable or the like, due to a radio frequency or any other electromagnetic wave carried in the air, and the computer equipment or the like has experienced interference. Accordingly, it has been necessary to take a measure against such electromagnetic interferences. An electric connector with such a countermeasure has hitherto been disclosed in the official gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 27480/1984.
The prior-art shielded electric connector is a shielded electric connector comprising a connector shell of metal material which is coupled to an insulating terminal block for supporting terminals electrically connected to conductors of shielded cable that includes a cable having a plurality of coated conductors, an outer insulating jacket enclosing the conductors, and a shield layer interposed between the conductors and the jacket, the conductors and the shield layers being extended from an end of the insulating jacket. It comprises a pair of metallic shield members which are opposingly arranged between the connector shell and the insulating jacket, means to couple the opposingly-arranged shield members to each other, means to electrically connect the shield members to the connector shell, and an outer insulating shell of unitary structure which encloses the shield members, a part of the connector shell and a part of the insulating jacket.
Since the conductors of the cable and the terminals connected with the conductors are substantially completely enclosed with the pair of shield members opposingly arranged, such a prior-art shielded electric connector has the advantage that it can be shielded from electromagnetic waves.
The prior-art shielded electric connector as stated above, however, has the following problems:
(1) The shield members and the connector shell are constructed by separate elements, and the means for connecting them is soldering, brazing, metal spray, welding, mechanical clamping means, or an electrically-conductive binder. Therefore, the assemblage is laborious, the cost is high, and mass production is impossible.
(2) Also means for connecting the shield members and the shield layer is soldering, metal spray, mechanical clamping, welding, bonding means, or the like. Therefore, the assemblage is very difficult, the cost is high, and mass production is impossible.
(3) Since the shield members and the connector shell are constructed by separate elements, the number of components increases accordingly, and the number of steps for assemblage increases, too.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shielded electric connector and a wire connecting method therefor which can solve the problems of the prior art as mentioned above.